


Impatient

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma tries to wait, but eventually she can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Jemma didn't mean to be so impatient. She felt like some lustful harlot. She shouldn't have waited so long out of some stupid notion that it was the right thing to do.

Her body ached, every nerve felt as if it was raw as Bucky yanked clothes off. There something about his rough exterior that had her wanting to that to be directed at her, on her, in her.

Jemma straddled him, working herself over his length, loving the way he gripped her hips and forced her onto him harder. He wasn't even in her yet and she was grasping the sheets and whimpering into his neck.

"Your teasing is fucking killing me," he snapped and rolled her over.

Jemma only had a moment to realize he'd lined himself up before he pushed. It shouldn't have felt so good to be filled so quickly, roughly. Jemma craved that though, she really shouldn't have waited so long. Maybe then he might have settled within her slowly, kissing her gently. Instead he reared back and slammed into her. Jemma had told him to hurry after all.

His thrusts were punishing, and Jemma could feel the pressure on her womb and knew she would be sore tomorrow. It didn't matter. If she'd been in the habit of using more crude language she would have said that what she wanted was for him to fuck her, and she wanted it to hurt. 

As he worked her up she cried out with each thrust, and when she came she sobbed. And as he pushed her, demanded more, she opened her mouth to scream, body arching, but she couldn't even catch a breath to make a noise. Then he was coming inside of her. 

Jemma still held onto him tight, kept her nails in his neck as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Oh my god," she finally said. He was still inside of her, not as hard, but she felt him and the urge to move was there. "Do that again."

"I should make you wait," he said into her neck.

Jemma whined and moved her hips.

He lifted his head from her neck where he had rested it and looked down on her. "Don't you pout." He rested above her on his forearms. 

"Why because you've been pouting for a month?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I should have told you no," he responded.

Jemma took a deep breath, because she was still struggling to breathe normal. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him. "What if I ask very nicely?" 

He looked amused for a moment. "I'll think about it."


End file.
